Vitandi
|gender = Male |birthplace = Lepidal, |birth = May 3, 683 Age |death = September 19, 721 Age |birth power level = 0.0001 |max power level = 15 2700 (in battle armor) |pronouns = 私 (わたし) |height = 4'3" |weight = 85.1 lbs |hair = Black |eye = Yellow |rank = Commander |organizations = Tuffle government (683 - 730 Age) |food = Cabbage |vehicle = Tuffle pleasure barge |family = Amanito (leader) }} Vitandi (ビタンディ, Bitandi) is a in Dragon Ball: The Great War. Overview 'Appearance' Vitandi is a tan-skinned Tuffle with black hair and yellow eyes. He has a light beard. He wears heavy energy armor colored red, yellow, black, and grey that makes him appear larger than he really is. Vitandi carries a heavy blaster on him at all times and uses that to fight the Saiyans. 'Personality' Vitandi is a loyal and capable officer in the Tuffle army. He does not take pleasure in killing or maiming his foes, as seen when he didn't brutalize the the dead women and children in chapter four of The Great War. He is quite an inspiring leader, though if things don't go his way, he is like to scream and get very angry. Vitandi inspires much confidence in his troops, and this is seen in chapter seven of The Great War, when, after he was killed by Nappa, his soldiers rallied together and attacked the Saiyan's army to get revenge on their fallen commander. History ''Dragon Ball: The Great War'' In the fourth chapter of this story, Vitandi was revealed to be a commander in the Tuffle army under General Amanito. He did not delight in killing Saiyans like some of the other commanders. He, along with the other commanders, attacked some undefended Saiyan settlements in this chapter, killing many Saiyan women and children in the process. He later told counseled Amanito that it was no problem that Zhukin had been killed, for any alliance with Saiyans was likely to end in bloodshed anyway. He counseled his general to move on the Saiyans at once. Vitandi accompanied the rest of General Amanito's army to King Vegeta's settlement as they tried to take the Saiyans unawares in the night. He fought in the battle that ensued. In the fifth chapter, Vitandi was one of the Tuffles in General Amanito's army who made it to Shintake Square. There, he and the others fortified their positions and awaited the Saiyans. In the ensuing battle against King Vegeta's army, Vitandi commanded a detachment of Tuffles that protected the far left side of Shintake Square. Nappa soon attacked that area, and thought Vitandi tried to command his soldiers against Nappa, this was little use. Nappa tore through them and eventually found Vitandi. The two dueled for a while before Nappa kicked Vitandi away. Vitandi was seen near the end of this chapter when General Amanito and many of his top Tuffle commanders watched the Saiyans retreat from Shintake Square. In the seventh chapter, Nappa led a force against Vitandi's army in the night. Nappa's force sneaked up on Vitandi's camp and overwhelmed them silently. Nappa himself pulled Vitandi from his bed and executed him by blowing up his head with a ki blast. Later in this chapter, a Tuffle army retaliated by attacking Nappa's force. As they did, the Tuffles shouted Vitandi's name in memory of their assassinated commander. Gear *Tuffle heavy blaster *Tuffle energy knife *Tuffle heavy energy armor *Tuffle air boosters *Tuffle communications device Trivia *Vitandi's name follows KidVegeta's and Hyper Zergling's method of punning Tuffle names off of various things related to fungi. His namesake is Amanita vittadinii, a type of mushroom. Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Tuffle Category:Canon Respecting Category:Dead Characters Category:Supporting character Category:New Characters Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Fighters Category:Main Villains Category:Son Category:Leaders